Dormitory Rules
by Queen of Vegetasei
Summary: Yaoi. The night time activities in an all boys prep school were more heinous than Kai originally thought. To preserve his relative innocence he has no choice but to seek sanctuary with Wyatt. Of course, that meant sleeping together. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Title: Dormitory Rules

Author: Queen of Vegetasei

Summary: Yaoi. The night time activities in an all boys prep school were more heinous than Kai originally thought. To preserve his relative innocence he has no choice but to seek sanctuary with Wyatt. Of course, that meant sleeping together.

A/N: I find myself in a habit of writing about the small (but important) things in Kai's daily life. I should make a series of this. Hehehe, I bet we all noticed the suspicious fact that Kai goes to PREP school, packaged with his own cute little admirer. So, on my own fluff whimsy, here's a Kai/Wyatt (god knows why Nelvana named him that) fic.

And many thanks and bowing and scraping to Mistress Black Opal for being my beta/editor (coughslavedrivercough).

There were noises at night. They surrounded him on all sides.

The walls banged annoyingly, the sound of muffled grunts and moans passing through the cheap paper thin walls and practically colliding in a sound wave over his bed.

Kai smashed his face into his pillow, cursing his evil, evil grandfather for sending him here. Prep school would help you make connections invaluable to you in the future! You're education is important, how else will you become my heir!

Kai snorted. It wasn't as if he was far above these idiots mentally and physically already, or that the 'connections' they were making were somewhat dubious in nature. Even if he DID give in and make these so called 'connections' his grandfather's ability to get an heir out of HIM would be decreased with alarming speed.

...not that he liked guys or anything.

Kai grunted and cursed at his lack of control, something he had always been proud of. Why did his hormones choose to rear their ugly heads NOW and alert his body to fairly disturbing needs, when he had spent several years of puberty in blissful ignorance of such things.

The sounds continued, louder if possible.

For god's sake, what was with these guys!

Kai groaned, refusing to acknowledge the throbbing heat in his groin, and grabbed another pillow, pushing that over his head. He felt like he hadn't slept in days. It was pissing him off, and made him even more unapproachable than usual.

Yet despite this, that brown haired kid still hounded after him.

Kai wondered if Wyatt was one of the people doing... things. For all he knew that guy was in a completely different dormitory, and probably just to spite him, one that was peaceful and quiet, not full of hormonally imbalanced teenagers doing god knows what to each other. But that guy did have a disturbing habit of watching him...

Kai dismissed that line of thought immediately, even more disturbed at the hopeful tone his thoughts had taken. It would not do to lower himself to the likes of these imbeciles.

Another barely muffled scream reverberated off his walls.

Kai groaned, digging his face into his pillow. This must be some vindictive scheme of his grandfather's to drive him crazy. He didn't know who he hated more at the moment, those idiots next door, his sadistic bastard of a grandfather or whoever deemed it 'fun' to punish him in such a cruel and unusual way. And most likely, all of the above were currently laughing at him too.

Blocking his ears, Kai tried valiantly for sleep once again.

"I hear he's the top blader in the world."

"Who cares about him being the top blader, with that body he can be on top of anything..."

"He is abnormally good looking isn't he? For a prude that is."

"Prude?"

"As far as I know no one has got him... you know..."

"Ooooh... "

"Then again, he could be just looking down on us as usual."

"Shame about the personality, that."

"Are you guys talking behind Kai's back again?"

The two boys turned to look at the newcomer. "Oh, it's you Wyatt. Waiting for him again?"

The brown haired boy tapped his foot on the ground, arms crossed in annoyance. Despite it being a sport period and the sweltering heat, he was clad in full impeccable uniform, looking entirely out of place in the circle of swimwear-adorned classmates.

Wyatt frowned. "Why don't you cut him some slack? Kai is-"

"Anti-social? A complete bastard? Oh wait, let's go for the obvious, the world's 'best' beyblader. Pffft." The blonde waved the younger boy off. His friend rolled his eyes at him.

"Tomo, quit it. Kai isn't that bad." Wyatt looked slightly appeased by that. The auburn haired boy tilted his head. "We don't mean the things we say, it's just that he's been here for a year now, and half the time he isn't in classes, and he hasn't joined any clubs or tells us anything about himself. He's just... there."

"Looking like an unattainable sex god, right Kesuke?"

"That too."

Wyatt frowned harder. "Kai has-"

"Yeah, yeah, beyblading to do. Whatever." Tomo looked off in the direction of the pool, the wire fencing surrounding it a poor barrier against anyone looking in at the agile young men diving and doing laps in the water. "And speak of the devil... there's prince charming now."

Wyatt immediately switched his stare over to the pool, only to widen slightly when he saw who was pulling out of the water. Or actually, gliding. The pale skin was slightly red from the sun, the lean muscled chest and arms tensing as they worked to bring the boy out of the water, water glistening on the pearlescent skin and dripping in fat droplets off the water logged hair.

"Man oh mercy..." Kesuke murmured.

The blue haired boy slid out of the water with ease, sitting on his legs with small panting breaths. Suddenly, he threw his head back, loosening the water from his hair, and exposing the imposing blue triangle tattooed face and pale, long neck. He rose to his feet, pulling a towel from a nearby chair, drying his hair as he walked around every obstacle in his way... all without opening his eyes.

Which of course made him unaware of the open mouthed stares directed his way.

Tomo, Kesuke and Wyatt gulped all at once as watched Kai heading their way.

"I think that was the first time he's been in the pool," Tomo said a little unsteadily.

"Think he ran out of excuses for it... plus, that pale skin must burn easily." Kesuke answered absentmindedly, watching as Kai passed the doorway through the wire fencing, and still make his way towards them, eyes still closed. He stopped right in front of them.

Tomo and Kesuke couldn't help backing up a step as those eyes opened, the intensity of Kai's scarlet eyes piercing through them, and making them decidedly uncomfortable. They let out a silent breath as those eyes shifted down.

"Wyatt."

"Er... " The brunette opened and closed his mouth, eyes trying desperately not to rove downwards on that scantily clad body. Wyatt cleared his throat. "I was waiting until your sport lesson finished. I thought we could have lunch together... er... " He gestured to the boys behind him. "This is Tomo and Kesuke. They're in my English class."

"I know who they are." The two boys sweatdropped as Kai glanced at them again without moving his head. "Wyatt."

"Yes?"

"Where is the location to your dorm?" Kai ignored Tomo and Kesuke's wide-eyed look.

"Um... " Wyatt's eyes were also wide with surprise. "It's... on the 3rd floor, 7th door on the right... I used to share a room but my roommate moved a few months ago, they moved his bed to another room to make space, so I'm all by myself now." Kai gave him an odd look. Wyatt wanted to bang his head into a wall as he rewound what he just said in his mind. That sounded like preposition even to him. "Why?"

Kai didn't answer verbally, giving a customary grunt before turning around. "Lunch in the classroom."

He was almost half way back to the pool before Wyatt thought to answer back. "Okay!" He turned back to see Kesuke and Tomo fanning themselves. A defensive edge came into his voice. "Quit it you two. He's hot. Anyone with eyes can see that. But he's KAI."

"Yes..." Kesuke said dreamily. "That voice..."

"Those eyes..."

"His hands..."

"AHHHH!" They squealed.

Wyatt didn't even want to know if that was suppose to be a joke or for real. Instead, he backed away slowly.

Moaning. Groaning. Goddamn rutting.

Kai snarled, eyes twitching, as he leapt out of bed and tucked a pillow under his arm. He couldn't stand this anymore. He just couldn't. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had his innocence to preserve, and that kind of ideology was quickly and surely going down the drain.

Not even bothering with a shirt, he took Dranzer in his other hand, and strode from the room, closing the door silently behind him. With a fiercely determined expression, he ignored all the noises from the other rooms; more muffled outside than in his room, and made his way upstairs, the pillow placed strategically over his hips.

Wyatt would've screamed if a hand wasn't covering his mouth.

"Shh... listen."

His bleary eyes made out the shock of grey hair and the dark crimson eyes in the moonlight, not connecting until a few seconds later on whom they belonged to. When his mind did register the fact that a half naked Kai with a pillow was In His Room, a warm body was already slipping under his covers.

Wyatt didn't even bother to pinch himself. This kind of thing did not happen outside of wet dreams and fantasy porn. He managed to make his throat work, forcing himself to make a logical explanation to this situation.

"I don't hear anything Kai, what-"

Kai was smiling. Kai. Was. Smiling.

Now Wyatt was sure beyond anything this was not real.

"Exactly. Nothing. The joy of silence." Kai was smiling at him, and they were sharing bed covers. This was utterly surreal. "Night."

Wyatt watched those eyes close in obvious bliss, his mouth opening and closing, though nothing would come out. Kai's hands cradled a familiar blue shape. They were so close that their hair brushed across each other's foreheads in the limited space provided by the bed. Wyatt could fell the heat off Kai's body channelling all the way through his pyjamas and giving him goosebumps on his skin. He stared, fighting the urge to just reach out and touch this mythological creature.

Half naked Kai in his bed. Moonlight glowing off that pearlescent skin. Thick lashes closed and fluttering slightly. Lips parted in small breaths. Hair, soft like feathers brushing across his forehead.

Wyatt swallowed and closed his eyes. Kai probably doesn't think anything of this at all. He's new to a boarding school. He probably doesn't read anything into this. So you won't try anything. Even if he is RIGHT THERE.

Wyatt swallowed, turning away, his whole body seemingly in heat, and tried fitfully to fall asleep.

"Hey, I saw Kai coming out of your room this morning..." A leering look crossed Tomo's face. "So...details?"

Wyatt immediately went beat red. "Nothing happened. He came to my room in the night, and left in the morning before I woke up."

"Yes, yes, but we want the parts in between..." Kesuke sidled in, straddling a chair.

"Nothing happened. We slept."

"Slept? Or slept together?" Tomo wiggled his eyebrows.

Wyatt shook his head, "We slept, as in sleeping, as in falling asleep, as in not doing anything but going into the land of unconscious sleep. And HOW did you see Kai coming out of my rooms... and how do you seem to know where he is all the time anyway!"

Kesuke smiled knowingly. "Possessive ain't he?"

Tomo nodded. "It's very simple my good man, we're stalking him." Wyatt's eyebrows disappeared in his hairline. "Right now he's near the water way, beyblading with that team of his."

"He is?" Wyatt suddenly turned subdued. "Oh."

Tomo frowned. That wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Shouldn't we listen to the teacher or something?" The teacher in fact had been droning on all this time.

Kesuke cupped his chin with a hand. "Hmm… you do seem less... Wyatt-like than usual. Something happened that you haven't told us? We are after all your best friends."

"You guys aren't even close to being my best friends. You just keep bugging me for Kai details," Wyatt muttered.

Tomo slung an arm over Wyatt's shoulder. "And if you can't share a bond of infatuation over one guy with another person, how can you call them friends?" Tomo lifted his arm off quickly as the teacher looked their way. "So what's wrong?" He whispered in a lower voice.

"You haven't been the beyblade fanatic we all hated and were sick of as of recently. You practically worshipped Kai a few months ago, and now you're all... meh," Kesuke noted.

"I just... don't really feel like beyblading anymore," Wyatt answered quietly. Flashes of a white dragon seared the sky, an answering swirl of energy and screaming raving through his mind. Power, power in its purest form fuelling his mind and pouring into that majestic beast. A howling wind. Screaming, screaming. Was that him that was screaming?

Tomo looked worried as a glazed look entered Wyatt's face. He patted the boy hard on the back, and was thankful when the look went in a wince of pain. "Look, forget it, sorry we brought it up."

Wyatt nodded, shaking his head clear of those thoughts, and forced a smile. "I told you it's nothing."

They looked at him speculatively before turning to finally listen to the teacher.

Wyatt couldn't sleep. He stared restlessly at his ceiling, wondering why he was even expecting a repeat of last night. Kai probably only did it on a whim, and there was very unlikely chance that it would happen again. It isn't as if they had exchanged beyond the "Hi," from him and the normal acknowledging nod from Kai today. They had not spoken at all of last night.

Wyatt pulled his blankets up around him, suddenly cold. Kai didn't seem angry. If he had done anything Kai didn't seem like the kind of person to take him up on it either. The guy would probably ignore it and him rather than blow up about it.

Wyatt drew his arms around himself, remembering the treasured memory of Kai's arms around him after what happened with Cyber Dragoon. It was a dim memory however, even if he had been shot out of his mind, he could still feel Kai's arms around him, the cool warmth of that protective hold and the soft worry in those eyes. Only for him.

It was that memory that lasted him through the strange recurring nightmares that frequented his nights. There was someone who genuinely cared for him, someone who would protect him and most of all, someone who he could depend on no matter what.

Wyatt jumped as he heard the door opening in a barely whispered creak and a shadow slipped gracefully into his room. His heart raced while he tried frantically to untangle himself from his limbs.

Red eyes, almost black in the darkness were looking at him in a silent plea.

Wyatt gulped and nodded, scooting over to the far side of the bed. The added warmth heated his skin, adding to the burning sensation in his cheeks as Kai's bare chest pressed into his back. He had not bothered bringing a pillow this time. They were sharing a pillow!

"I'm sorry." Wyatt shivered as Kai's breath brushed his ear. "I'm intruding aren't I?"

"No... it's... okay. Really," he whispered back.

"It's quiet here."

"Yeah." Did his voice break? He could barely stop himself from shaking every time Kai breathed on him. He could feel the goosebumps coming into existence all over his skin.

"Can I have some of the blanket?" Why was he being so infuriatingly polite?

Wyatt gladly relinquished claim over the blanket, his skin feeling on fire as he brushed over the coolness of Kai's skin. Suddenly they were face to face, those dark red eyes staring back at him half lidded and sexy beyond belief. Wyatt could practically feel his face glowing.

"Night." Kai's voice was soft with none of the usual menacing undertones, looking impossibly cute as those eyes fluttered shut, his breathing evening out almost immediately.

Wyatt breathed out a sigh relief... or disappointment. His eyes locked onto the cradled form of Dranzer in Kai's hands with another sigh. He was not as overly fond of that blade as he used to be. Before it used to be something unattainable and perfect. Now, it was a symbol of his downfall, the thing that caused him to lose Kai's trust as well as the thing that competed with him to be top in Kai's heart. It was pathetic envying an inanimate object, but there you go.

Wyatt wondered if Kai would wake up if he gave in and touched him, to wrap his arms around that alabaster skin. Or if Kai would mind if he did. But he wasn't brave enough for that kind of thing if the hotness of his cheeks was any indication. He was mortified just thinking about touching him. He would probably die if he actually went through with it. God knows how embarrassed he would be if Kai woke up and caught him as well.

Sighing quietly to himself, Wyatt closed his eyes, contenting in the knowledge that Kai at least trusted him to share a bed, as friends if not anything else. One step at a time.

"He slept in your room again," Tomo accused.

Wyatt flushed, the familiar reply already on his tongue, almost like a reflex now, "Nothing happened."

Kesuke frowned, "He's been sleeping in your room for a week Wyatt. He spends more time in YOUR room than in class!" The boy gestured pointedly at Kai's empty seat.

Tomo narrowed his eyes; his blonde bangs shadowing them menacingly. "You can't possibly conceive how insanely jealous I am right now."

"Nothing happened," Wyatt muttered.

Kesuke thought for a moment and nodded, "I have to agree there Tomo, that is the sound of one sexually frustrated guy."

"Oi!"

"Kesuke has a point, you should get yourself over to our floor sometime... " Tomo stated.

"Guys…" Wyatt felt his face heat up again. "You know I can't just... "

"Everyone else in your floor does it. Haven't you noticed how quiet it is at night? Everyone is in someone else's room, or they're actually SLEEPING." Kesuke tapped a fist onto his palm. "Now I see. No wonder Kai's been going over there, the first two floors have been unofficially tagged as the... well... y'know, and Kai's is full of the upperclassmen. We all know what they get up to at night. Wyatt lives on third, and since those who actually want sleep go up there... ah... "

"Makes a very perverted sense Kesuke, and not to mention it makes me feel a helluva lot better." Tomo grinned. "Kai doesn't stay in school enough to know the unspoken dormitory rules and he doesn't get on with anyone else other than Wyatt here so he couldn't ask for a quick room swap like we do."

"You guys would probably pounce on him if he asked you," Wyatt said darkly.

"That too," Tomo readily agreed.

"Look, Kai and I are only- " Wyatt cut himself off as he felt the wind shift, and spun toward the window. His eyes widened at whom was standing on the ledge, panic and confusion infusing in his mind as the boy dropped inside the classroom quietly. "Rei! What are you doing here!" He hissed, making wild gestures with his hands as Rei sat down on the ground, out of view, against the wall.

The Chinese boy gave him a disarming smile. "Hey Wyatt, I'm just looking for Kai."

"Wyatt, who's he?" Tomo whispered in his ear, awe spread all over his features. "He's the prettiest guy I've ever seen."

Wyatt pushed Tomo out of his personal space, whispering back, "I thought Kai was the prettiest guy you've ever seen."

"No," Kesuke cut in, with a small bow of his head in greeting in Rei's direction, "Kai's the hottest guy he's ever seen."

"So... " Rei took a look around. "Kai isn't here then?" He looked disappointed. "Damn." The thick, lush, black bangs fell over his iridescent gold eyes, the almost feminine shoulders moving in a small sigh. A hand came up to play with the tips of his hair, bound in the usual rope.

Tomo was nearly hurting himself not to coo with the adorability. Instead he commented, "Wow, your hair is so long."

Rei flashed another glowing smile, though smaller than the first. "Yeah, I've been growing it all my life. It's almost 4 feet now." He turned to look at Wyatt. "Do you know where Kai is?"

Wyatt shook his head. "I thought he was training with you guys. This is Tomo and Kesuke by the way, they probably know." He gestured at each of the boys, matching them with their names.

Kesuke shrugged, and looked a little put out he couldn't help the gorgeous bishounen, "Sorry, we thought what Wyatt thought, otherwise he would be training on his own."

Rei sighed again. "Okay. It's just that Max's little boyfriend came from overseas, and he's spending all week showing him around, and Tyson's off with his 'friend'," Rei did quotation marks with his fingers, "Zeo. And you know how Kenny doesn't go out of the realm of his computer. I was hoping me and Kai could get some actual training done."

Wyatt felt a pang resound in his chest. Was that... jealousy? "Sorry Rei, we don't know where he is."

Rei darted a quick look in the teacher's direction and stood with fluid cat-like grace. "That's okay. I'll see if I can find him. See ya, Wyatt."

"Bye." Wyatt watched in light surprise as Rei just jumped out of the window and disappeared.

"Have I told you I hate you recently?" Tomo asked. Wyatt shook his head, looking confused. "Well I hate you. No guy should be lucky enough to hang out with the two most gorgeous guys in all of Japan." Kesuke nodded in agreement.

Wyatt sighed.

After his shower, Kai didn't even bother going to his own room, instead making his way directly up the stairs into Wyatt's. He felt a pang of guilt for imposing on his friend (well, he considered Wyatt a friend) like this. Kai knew Wyatt didn't get much sleep. That guy probably wasn't used to sharing a bed with another person. The boy was in a fairly expensive prep school; meaning Wyatt's family was probably pretty well off. He probably had a large bed all of his own at home or something, and since he didn't have any siblings or ever had to train and travel as much as he did, he wasn't used to having another person on the same bed.

Kai stopped outside the door, his hand raised to knock as it was still pretty early, and hesitated.

It was perfectly fine for him since he was used to sharing space from the cramped cots of the abbey to the small BBA hotel rooms the Bladebreakers had to share. Wyatt however was clearly losing sleep because of him since this sleeping arrangement had started two weeks ago.

On the other hand, he loathed the idea of asking for his Grandfather to change rooms. He hated asking that old bastard for anything since that would mean he owed him something.

Kai stared at the closed door. But it was nice of Wyatt certainly. He never had a friend that he made all on his own.

The door opened with his hand in mid knock.

"Kai, you're early." Wyatt looked faintly surprised, helplessly blinking at the sight of half naked Kai in the light. He felt himself blush, quickly turning away to hide it. "Ah, do you want some tea?"

Kai blinked, and nodded, allowing himself a quick once over the other boy's body, abnormally only wearing pyjama bottoms. Wyatt's skin was nowhere near as pale as his own, but it had the milky glow of naturally tan skin without regular exposure to the sun. He glanced away quickly, steering himself from thoughts of Wyatt's skin of all things.

He sat down awkwardly on the small lounge chair provided in all rooms, watching as Wyatt served two cups of Japanese tea.

"You don't swim."

Wyatt looked at him, again with that expression of surprise. "Neither do you Kai, at least not much," he countered with a timid smile.

Kai shrugged. "I burn easily."

Wyatt nodded. "Your skin is very pale." Pink tinged his cheeks as he realised he just made it obvious he was staring at Kai's chest. "I don't... I can't swim." Wyatt took a sip of his tea to calm his nerves, and then corrected himself. "Well, I can swim, but I can't. I'm allergic to the chlorine in the school's pool." He cupped his cup with both hands, smiling slightly. "We have a salt water pool at home and there's always the beach, but since we aren't allowed out of school much, I don't get much chance to swim."

Kai nodded. "Ah."

Wyatt noticed Kai's empty hands. "Where's Dranzer?"

Kai looked down, and flexed his hand. "At the Chief's. It was damaged in training. Kenny also wants to make some better adjustments." He lifted a cup carefully from its saucer, and took a polite sip.

"Oh." Wyatt flushed red as Kai set his cup down, a pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. He swallowed, and hoped he wasn't as obvious as he felt he was. "Ah, Kai, I've been meaning to ask you... " He wanted to ask Kai why he was here. Not that he didn't like it. It took him a whole day to get up the nerve to ask Kai. But right now, his nerves failed him.

"Hm?" Kai stood, walking over to the bed, and very carefully peeled back the covers.

Wyatt watched as Kai slipped beneath the blankets, those red eyes looking at him questioningly. "Nm, never mind."

He was suddenly struck with how trusting and innocent that red stare was. It made him feel all warm and gooey inside.

Pushing aside thoughts of asking Kai anything, Wyatt smiled, setting his own cup down, turning off the lights as he walked past the wall. He felt totally content wrapped up in their shared blanket, Kai's voice murmuring a soft and familiar, "Night," with a warm breath of air across his cheek, lulling him into slumber.

It really didn't get any better than this.

In dreams you can't really remember anything. It was sweet and fluffy. One moment you dream of one thing and suddenly it would morph into something else. The change you wouldn't notice until much later, when the dream had played itself out.

But it was a nice dream.

He dreamed of a boy, who was so unlike him, who slept in clouds far above his own cloud. He would climb the skies to reach this boy but he would always be too far away, just slightly out of reach.

But it was still a nice dream because the boy would call out to him and urge him on, and smile at him.

He wanted to reach that place so he could see that smile close up.

It was a special smile that he knew was only for him.

So he kept trying, drifting with the clouds and climbing the heavens.

But every time he would reach the boy, only one cloud away, he would get distracted by that smile. The boy's hand would reach for him, would pull him up.

But he could never catch that hand and hold on. The smile would always distract him, dazzling him, and he would fall.

He would see the boy smiling at him again, far away, and he would try again.

Wyatt always woke up with a faint feeling of disappointment in himself, Kai's cooling heat still in the blankets though the other boy would be nowhere in sight.

He smiled, made his bed and got up.

"Hey Wyatt! Long time no see dude!" Tyson's ever-hyper figure bounced up and down, his voice loud even from all the way on the other side of the park. Wyatt waved back and ran up to greet them.

"Wyatt! Hi! How have you been!" Max grinned at him with brilliant exuberance as always.

"Er... good." Shrugging, the brunette turned his head to watch as a green haired boy battled against Rei. Kai stood like a statue nearby, his arms crossed, and generally looking cool.

Tyson followed his gaze. "Oh, that's Zeo. You don't know him cause we met him during the World Tournament and you were still in school for most of that. HEY ZEO! COME INTRODUCE YOURSELF!"

"AHHHH! TYSON YOU MADE ME LOSE!"

Wyatt burst out laughing, glad to be among friends. The green haired boy came up to him with a happy running bounce while Kai took his place against Rei. He couldn't help but notice how long the boy's hair was, or just how unusually bright and well, good-looking he was.

Zeo clasped his hand and shook his furiously. "Hi! I'm Zeo. You must be Wyatt! Kai has told me so much about you! Well, as much as Kai tells anything really! But he talks about you more than other things... except beyblading, but that's still really cool!"

Wyatt's face was beet red. Kai talked about him? "H-hi. Nice to meet you."

Zeo flashed another smile and then went over to Kenny, who was recording data as always. "Okay! Chief! Boost me up! What was wrong! Except Tyson interrupting that is... "

The small chestnut coloured computer freak pulled out a cord connected to his laptop. "Hold on, hold on will ya?"

Wyatt's eyes widened when Zeo plugged HIMSELF in.

"Don't worry about that." Max steered him around. "So Wyatt, what has you coming all the way here to enjoy our fine company?"

"Just bored I guess. Today is one of those holidays where parents come to talk about grades and stuff. But mine are working, and they live quite far away so they couldn't come. It's a free day for me." 'Kai never has anyone look in on him either. I wonder why is that?' Tyson put an arm around Wyatt's shoulders, seeing how sad the boy seemed.

"Good, then you can have fun with us! Plus anything is better than talking about GRADES." Tyson's cheerfulness was absolutely contagious.

"How come you guys aren't in school anyways?" Wyatt asked.

Max shrugged. "Home schooled in America."

"Chief is too smart for school anyway, he's heaps ahead. Zeo doesn't need to cause he's home schooled too. Rei... well, I don't know about Rei, and Kai goes to your school. I just don't wanna," Tyson declared.

"You can bet Hilary is gonna have his head for that later," Max joked. Wyatt laughed along with him.

"Walk with me." Wyatt spun around and nearly collided with Kai. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rei with a devastated, then determined expression as he launched his blade, now against Max. Wyatt nodded, and followed as Kai started to head off into the more forested parts of the park.

They made their way down the path in silence, the sandy shores of the beach swiftly coming into view.

"Why did you come Wyatt?"

"Don't you... like me here?" Wyatt replied after a while, slightly hurt.

"It isn't that." Kai frowned. "I've noticed you don't like beyblading as much as you used to."

Wyatt stopped and crossed his arms, a wry smile on his face. "Can you blame me?"

Kai shook his head. "You don't like being around them anymore," he said simply.

Wyatt said nothing.

"So why did you come?" Kai turned around to face him, looking genuinely perplexed.

Wyatt stared up at those crimson red eyes, quite disbelieving that Kai didn't know, or felt insecure enough to have to ask. He suddenly wanted to hug him he was so cute. "Kai, you're my friend. I like spending time with you."

Kai nodded, his bangs covering those eyes as he looked down. "I know that. But you..." Wyatt could see him scowl, but he knew it wasn't directed at him. "You... call out to me sometimes... when you're asleep."

Wyatt could hear a small 'boom' in his head as all the blood rushed into his cheeks, and he could faintly smell the smoke coming out of his ears. "I... ah... "

Kai's pale cheeks were faintly flushed pink. "It isn't anything... you know. But you call out to me like you can't reach me, but you want to. It's... " He was lost for words, and then, quite disbelieving of the heat in his own cheeks went straight to the point. "Wyatt... do you like me?"

Wyatt opened and closed his mouth like a fish, the red spreading all the way down his neck and to the tips of his glowing ears. Those gentle eyes were staring at him again; pale cheeks flushed a light pink across his nose. Kai looked absolutely lost and adorable. Wyatt sucked in a deep calming breath and nodded, feeling as if he might explode.

Kai just stared at him.

Before he lost his nerve, Wyatt stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, pressing their lips together.

The world stood on standstill, and all Wyatt could feel was Kai's soft lips on his.

Then Kai broke it, pulling Wyatt's hands from his neck and stepping away, his eyes wide.

Wyatt watched as the other boy opened and closed his mouth as if he felt the need to speak though no words came out. A faint sense of horror came about him when Kai spun around, an arm coming to cover his eyes.

"K-Kai..." Wyatt's hand lifted as if to catch him, but it was useless since the other boy was already tearing down the beach away from him, running as if his life depended on it. Wyatt's hand dropped limply down to his side.

His eyes were wide.

'Oh. My. God.'

Finis.

A/N: Opal is evil for making me end it here.


	2. Part 2

A/N: Ah screw you Opal. It's suppose to be warm and fluffy, and it shall be warm and fluffy dammit! Not another angst fest where Kai may or may not end up with Rei! This is suppose to be about WYATT. But then again, angst is always a good literary device

ETA: Ages since I watched BB. Who the hell are all these random characters? feels shamed I also fixed some of the spelling mistakes in the first chapter. I actually had this ages ago, but due to my subsequent move away from didn't post for quite some time. So, it's quite old writing so all the old school clichés are in. I am terribly Sorry about the wait and the well, quality, but I definitely enjoyed writing this piece of fluff. Enjoy.

Dormitory Rules

Part 2

He chewed on his lip until the coppery taste of blood tinged his taste buds, his hands nearly twisting themselves into knots as he stood awkwardly in the corridor, waiting.

His heart rate doubled in speed as he saw the tips of grey hair appear over the stairs, a fine sheen of sweat breaking over his forehead. He didn't want to give up. He didn't. But any resolve he made always disappeared when he felt that cold glare, not daring to meet those eyes because he was too scared of what he might find there.

It really hurt to go back to being the outcast.

Wyatt forced himself to look up this once. The last week of avoiding each other brought back the painful reality of being alone, of having no true friends. It hurt more than anything he could've possibly imagined.

He should have never just assumed... he should've never tried to...

"Hi Kai." Wyatt's voice sounded like forced cheer even to him.

The grey haired beyblade captain didn't even look at him, walking calmly by as if he didn't exist. The door to the classroom closed behind him.

Wyatt slumped against the wall and tried to will some tears to complete this pathetic picture.

He shouldn't have kissed him.

-------------------

The door slammed with a loud 'bang!' as Kai stormed into his room. He threw himself onto his bed just in time to muffle the frustrated scream that had been tearing at his throat all damn day into his pillow. Fists beat uselessly into the rumpled covers until he felt the energy drain away from his limbs and all he could do was clutch at hard at the soft, malleable tissue of his pillow, filled with the horribly familiar feeling of utter defeat.

This had been his daily routine for every afternoon of the past week. He was depressed, confused and in doubt of his sexuality. Kai figured he could sink no deeper in teenage angst even if he wanted to.

He had no idea what he'd been thinking when he asked that question. He had only wondered if Wyatt had liked him... as a friend. At the time, it seemed like a perfectly logical question to follow up after such a worry filled one on a topic as personal as someone's dreams.

Wyatt's frequent nightmares about 'the bit beast affair' was clearly affecting the boy, and as the person who was the main cause of the particular event he didn't think there was anything particularly strange about Wyatt calling out to him. He had felt just a tad guilty about treating Wyatt so harshly, a feeling that had been compounded by the memory of his failure by getting there too late to save Wyatt from the experience. He figured the boy could unload some of those phobias and he could try out his hand at being a real friend, the comforting and trusting sort.

The scene played over and over in his mind, showing where he went wrong. He had only wanted to be assured that Wyatt trusted him enough to tell him such things. It was logical enough in his head. Sure it had been awkward trying to broach the subject of nightmares since he knew very well the horrors of being controlled by a bit beast and was reluctant to talk about it himself... dammit, he was rambling in his head again.

The truth was, he had only been worried. That question... He would've taken a 'no' just fine.

He hadn't expected Wyatt to answer positively, and his natural suspicions should've been up by the redness on the boy's cheeks... though his own had also been incriminatingly pink from embarrassment.

He hadn't expected Wyatt to KISS him!

Kai screamed into his pillow, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks again. Now he couldn't get it out of his mind. It had been a simple case of fight or flight, and his instincts had motivated him to run away like a pathetic coward before he'd even realised how bloody stupid he was being. That kiss… it wasn't what he had wanted.

He couldn't forget it either, or deny that he had enjoyed it. He didn't know WHAT he wanted anymore.

He hadn't been able to look Wyatt in the eye since, not without the threat of seeing the evidence of his weakness and social failure. The guy probably hated him now. Kai didn't think he could stand seeing Wyatt hate him, not when he was one of the few friends Kai had managed to make all on how own.

So he ignored him, retreating back to his shell where he had always been safe and nothing could touch him. The rest of the time he trained until he couldn't think or feel anything besides Dranzer whirling away in his thoughts. He made sure he was so exhausted and aching that the numb feeling inside him wasn't just from dumb, emotional shock over running away like a girl.

Life didn't want to make it easier for him though. It was as if his hormones had only been simmering until now. That kiss must've flipped a switch somewhere to put them into overdrive. Suddenly he's now hyper aware of the lecherous looks the other boys gave him and absolutely EVERYONE in this school did.

He'd felt his own horror as he noticed the down played looks that even Tyson, Max and Rei gave him.

It was like he'd immersed himself in the twilight zone, and suddenly, embarrassment seemed to overtake his usual cold look as the default expression on his face.

It was humiliating.

The noises at night didn't help at all.

Kai couldn't recall a single moment up until now that he had wanted to touch himself for any purpose other than to clean. Of course, he felt extremely dirtier nowadays for a completely different reason. That doesn't excuse the fact now that he not only thought of doing... things... with himself, but even more disturbingly... things... with other people. Especially Wyatt. That was unacceptable. He was avoiding Wyatt like the plague in case he acted on these intentions and molested the boy or something.

To add insult to injury, the guy had stolen his first kiss.

One he couldn't get out of his head, and shamefully wanted a repeat of.

Kai just… didn't know what to do anymore.

It wasn't faiiiiir. He wanted his ignorance back!

Kai tried to encourage his pillow to smother him.

----------------------

Wyatt was staring out the window, feeling the crushing weight of the whole world against him in what he felt was a sufficient display of emo. He wished he had a music player to add to his general feeling of despair. The table beside his was empty, a ray of sunshine lighting up the dust floating in from outside onto its surface, making it all too clear the absence of a body sitting there.

He wondered where Kai was. Was he training all alone out there? Crushing some opponent with his beyblading prowess? Frolicking in the park with bunnies? Having orgies with his team mates?

Wyatt didn't know. Hasn't known or been invited to know for two weeks now, and it was killing him. It was also taking quite a toll on his imagination apparently. He glanced over to the bent blonde and auburn heads of Tomo and Kesuke a row away. He didn't really want to ask them where Kai was either. They weren't all that close originally, and since the Wall of Silence has been imposed, those two seemed reluctant to ask about him. Wyatt could feel them looking at him sometimes, and it made him even more standoffish. He didn't want their pity either. He knew who was responsible for making Kai hate him, and he was nicely being crushed by that responsibility thank you very much. After what he did, he deserved the angst.

He shifted his eyes out the window again, only to be in direct eye contact as a rock smashed into his forehead from outside.

The teacher didn't even pause as a dull sounding thud sounded in the room, followed by some muttered curses. The other students looked over curiously and summarily dismissed him, considering it was Wyatt, whom nobody really knew all that well except for the fact he liked beyblading and all that weird crap.

Wyatt cursed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers, glaring out the window, searching for the stupid idiot that hit him with a ROCK.

Tyson waved from out, disgustingly cheerful as always, making motions with his hands that from what Wyatt could see, was telling him to steal third.

He glared some more, and realised with amused irony that he was picking up quite a lot of Kai traits.

Tyson started miming, and badly. He looked like he was doing the macarena for all Wyatt could decipher of the movements. Finally, Tyson huffed dramatically and made the unmistakable motion of pulling out a ripcord and tilted his head to the side questionably.

Wyatt considered ignoring him some more. He did hit him with a rock. Then again, anymore theatrics and Tyson would probably hurt himself, or be smote from above. He raised his hand wearily. "Sensei, may I go to the toilet?"

The teacher looked at him like he hadn't known Wyatt had previously existed. "Oh. Yes, yes of course, don't hold it in, you might make yourself impotent."

"…Right." Wyatt grabbed his bag and footed out of the classroom, aware of the curious glances sent his way.

Of course the bathroom was clearly not where he was going to go, but he couldn't help feeling guilty about lying and detoured past it on the way outside. Tyson, with a show of intelligence which was usually absent had moved to a less visible location in the shadow of the building.

"Yo Wyatt, wanna jig?" The guy's grin was pretty damn persuasive. "I can't seem to find the others, and Chief's acting as my decoy in school so I thought, man I'm bored and the only other kid who's probably just as bored at school is you!"

The way that Tyson had declared this made Wyatt think it was supposed to be some sort of compliment. He didn't get a chance to reply before he was being tugged out of school grounds.

"Nothing feels better than forbidden beyblading. There's a gazebo at a park that's got this worn dip which is perfect for spinning and it's out of the way of those police officers who tag school kids outta school, but first we should get some ice cream."

Wyatt tried to sort that out in his head and failed. "Hey wait! I can't just disappear from class! I told them I was going to the toilet!"

Tyson nodded sagely while pulling him along the street. "Yeah, that would hold for a few hours."

"What? Hey! I don't even have a beyblade anymore. Is beyblading ALL that you think about Tyson?" Wyatt risked a look back, and almost got whiplash as Tyson jerked insistently on his arm. The school with its fairly large grounds was already out of sight.

"Yep, can't be the best unless you work hard, and you can't work hard unless the mind is set on BEYBLADING. You can watch. I'm not Kai, I like having someone telling me how awesome I am."

Wyatt rolled his eyes a little at Tyson's cheerful arrogance. Then he sobered, "How is Kai?"

Tyson slowed down a little. "Eh? How would I know? You go to the same school right? You should see him more than us. He goes off on his own and no one can find him, 'cept Rei who's like a blood hound when he wants to be."

"Oh." That was a definite spike of jealousy. Wyatt saw Tyson give him an odd look and tried to justify his sudden mood swing. "He wasn't in school today, I was curious."

"Damn. If I knew that, I would've tried harder to find him... not that you're not cool to hang with too. Kai isn't much company anyway; he's like a black hole for fun." Up ahead, Wyatt could see the green grass of the park poking around the corner. A little closer was a portable ice cream stand.

"That isn't true, he's fun in his own way," Wyatt defended, and coloured when he realised the idea of 'fun' running through his head wasn't exactly the platonic let's-beyblade-with-rainbows-and-bunnies sort.

Tyson snorted and shrugged. "I'm not bagging him out or anything, Kai's a friend, but that is one guy with a serious stick up his you know what. Guh, chocolate."

Wyatt blinked and realised the last was referring to the ice cream.

Tyson pulled out some change out of his voluminous pockets, his face falling when it wasn't enough to get the double choc fudge ice cream he was eyeing. Wyatt sighed and took the money from his hands, and added his own collection of notes and coins.

"Can I have a double choc fudge cream sunday and a green tea pop?" He was well off, but it wasn't often he got to spend his money on friends. The man tending the store gave then a frown, probably for being out of school but the prospect of a sale obviously won over that niggling sense of morality. Wyatt handed Tyson's ice cream to him. The boy was looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"You're my hero Wyatt. I knew there was a good reason I brought you along!"

"No problem Tyson," he answered politely. A second later they were tearing up the sidewalk again, Tyson almost going into a run toward the park while stringing him along. They rounded the corner at warp speed.

Suffice to say, Tyson didn't see the other person going around the corner from the opposite direction, and the collision looked like a crash test dummy going headlong into a wall. Wyatt, being further back was saved but still got the full play by play of Tyson crashing, stumbling back, landing on his butt and his ice cream with one bite in it, sailing through the air to splat on the pavement. He looked up to catch the surprised features of Kai staring back.

"MY ICE CREAM!"

The red gaze swerved to stare down at Tyson who was kneeling next to his confectionery and doing a good impression of mourning a loved one. "Baka."

The raven haired boy pointed an accusing finger at Kai. "KAI! You scoundrel! I demand satisfaction! How COULD you!"

"It's your own fault that you don't look where you're going," Kai drawled smoothly, not looking at Wyatt.

"Normal people don't NINJA around like you and cause other people to lose their beloved ice creams!"

Wyatt was becoming afraid the other boy was going to start licking the ground or something.

Kai still wasn't looking at him. "Baka. How about I beyblade for your crummy ice cream? You win, you get another sickeningly sweet sunday, I win, you buy me one."

"You're ON." Tyson started to his feet and strode purposefully toward the gazebo standing proudly in the middle of the park. From his body language you would think his father had been heinously murdered.

Wyatt opened his mouth to point out Tyson didn't have anymore money but was deterred by the feeling of Kai staring at him.

"Wyatt."

He was not flushing. He wasn't. "Ah, Kai, I didn't expect you to be-"

The other boy was already turned around and heading toward Tyson. Wyatt stared at Kai's back and realised that had been some kind of greeting. Typical. It looked like the Wall of Silence was still up and towering.

He sighed and followed them to the gazebo, seeing the bey battle had already started. He leaned against the wall to watch, thoughtfully opening the packing to his green tea pop.

----------------

"I'm going to TRASH your blade for this!" Tyson ranted at him. Kai scowled and sent Dranzer to beat against Tyson's blade viciously so the boy would shut up already.

Kai knew he would win. Tyson usually displayed miraculous shows of strength when it came down to it in actual contests, but normally, he made a ton of amateurish stupid mistakes that made Kai wonder why he even joined this team in the first place. Today however the boy was showing a considering amount of spirit over a stupid ice cream, but nothing Kai or Dranzer couldn't handle.

Kai would've won if it wasn't for the fact Wyatt had started sucking on his ice cream.

The brown haired boy's lips were wrapped around the cylindrical treat and Kai could see out of the corner of his eye Wyatt's tongue lapping gently at the top, savouring.

He wrenched his gaze back on the battle, but suddenly he was feeling overwhelmed, distracted and hot and Tyson was taking advantage of it by smashing Dranzer against the walls of the gazebo. Kai gritted his teeth, scowled and willed Dranzer to loop away, reversing positions in the circular playing ground to charge Dragoon.

Wyatt was looking at him, the icy pop releasing from his mouth, glistening. The brunette's gaze darted away to a drip that was slowly making its way down his ice cream, his tongue reaching out to lap it up, trailing up the length of the pop.

Kai twitched. That was unfair. What the hell was Tyson playing at, bringing Wyatt along?

The screeches and sparkles of the bey battle seemed to fade into the background.

Wyatt had returned to sucking, his brows drawing together in a frown as he watched the duel between the two beyblades, unconsciously making appreciative, little 'mmm' noises at the back of his throat from the sweet coolness of the green tea ice cream.

Kai felt something inside him go 'boom'. The next thing he knew, Dranzer was sailing out of the gazebo, and it was only with a quick grab that he managed to catch it in his palm, the metal slapping against his skin, echoing with the sound of Tyson's triumph.

"Yes! YES! ICE CREAM. IIIIIICE CREAM." The twerp had the audacity to dance around pumping his fists into the air and waving his arms like a maniac. "Pay up!"

Kai couldn't believe he'd lost, and for such a stupid reason, against TYSON. It was a phenomenal loss of control and already, it was starting to prod into his mind. He stalked past Tyson and Wyatt without looking at either of them, and made his way to the ice cream stand. He heard Tyson bouncing around behind him, and felt the inquisitive stare from Wyatt.

This loss was unacceptable. It was just, so STUPID.

He gave Tyson his crummy ice cream and fought the urge to smash it in the boy's face. As it was, he had to take back his hand before it was swallowed along with the icy treat. He didn't think people got literally defeated by hormones, but obviously that was entirely possible.

The kiss was starting to replay in his mind again, making him scowl harder. Instead of the shameful way he had ran away, it was the memory of Wyatt's lips that was starting to haunt him. He remembered the sensation of the brief contact to be cloud like, dreamy and just out of reach. It was driving him insane.

Wyatt was starting to get nervous from the angry looks Kai was giving him. He chewed on the stick that was all that remained of the ice cream, wondering what he did to making Kai so furious with him. Maybe it was a delayed reaction and the few minutes they spent together had sent Kai over the edge. While it was probably because Kai had lost it didn't explain why Kai was glaring at him alone.

"Uh." His throat didn't seem to want to work past that syllable.

Tyson was eating his sunday noisily in the background, oblivious to everything except the true love between him and his food.

"I guess, I should head back to school, I mean, they're probably wondering where I went," Wyatt stammered, taking a step in the general direction of 'away'. Before he could take anymore, Kai's hand had formed a vice like grip on his arm. Wyatt started and looked up, wincing at the intensity that was in Kai's eyes, cutting through him like a knife.

"We need to talk."

That... that sounded ominous. Wyatt gulped and wordlessly nodded, stumbling backward as Kai released him.

"You're going already Wyatt?" Tyson said, his mouth full. "Why don't you stay a while, that was just the warm up!"

"No, it's okay. If I go back now I can just make seventh period," Wyatt justified, his eyes possessed by Kai's gaze.

"Alrighty, thanks for the ice cream, even if it was killed by this guy." Tyson gestured to Kai, who was had not broken the eye contact.

"N-no problem," Wyatt said hoarsely, and hastily bid a retreat.

Kai turned a glare toward his rival, silently starting back towards the gazebo. He was more annoyed than usual, suddenly uncomfortable in his own skin, and who better to take out his frustration on than Tyson? The other beyblader probably noticed the vibe that was coming off him, but all it earned Kai was a challenging, careless grin. With a growl, Kai sent Dranzer back into the ring.

---------------------

The idea of the talk was shaking Wyatt to bits. The lack of defining when, where or what was causing his mind to spin, making him jumpy and irritated all through the afternoon. In his mind he was seeing the potential for Kai to pop up at any moment, from every shadow or crevice no matter how ridiculous the timing or physical impossibility. It was like the other boy was just lurking out of the corner of his eyesight. Even worse, he didn't know if he was more jumpy because he was afraid or because he wanted to imagine that Kai's eyes were locked on him and thinking… thoughts.

His classmates may have picked up on it, but no one seemed to care enough to comment. The most he'd gotten was a questioning look from Tomo and a slight shake of the head from Kesuke.

Just as well because he was pretty much a wreck of nerves when they finally did corner him when the day ended, and everyone was making use of the school's activities for their short afternoon hours of leisure.

"Something's happened," Kesuke stated, his auburn bangs swinging as he and Tomo rounded on Wyatt in front of the shoe lockers.

Wyatt suddenly resented them quite a bit. They weren't exactly the best of friends and their lack of support over the past two weeks didn't recommend them for him to confide in. He glared at them, and clutched his bag in his hands. "It's none of your business."

"Is this about the last week or so? You didn't look like you wanted to talk about it, so we left you alone." Tomo sidled up behind his friend, completing the wall of interrogation. "And now, we're very concerned. You're shaking like a leaf, and it isn't like you to skip class."

"It isn't drugs is it?" Kesuke helpfully asked.

Wyatt stared at him incredulously, prepared to tell them the only time he'd been off his head was due to a rampaging bit beast that was eating his soul but cut himself off. "No, and if you were so concerned, you should've at least asked."

"We're asking now," Kesuke replied blithely.

"It's still none of your business."

"It's Kai isn't it?" Tomo stated. "He's been scarce this week and even more standoffish than usual. You two get into a fight? Was he cheating on you and sleeping in some other guy's room?"

"What? No!" Wyatt struggled for a moment before hands clamped down on his shoulders. "Let me go!"

"Not until you give us the goods Wyatt."

"Hey."

They froze and as one turned to look at the doorway.

"These two bothering you?"

Kai's eyes were narrowed, glowing with veiled menace. The afternoon sun cast him in shadow, but it was enough to see the war-like triangles on his face and the thin press of his lips. His clothes stuck to him, obviously from exercise, his muscles tense and coiled for action.

Wyatt suddenly realised what this might look like to Kai who no doubt only heard the last sentence or so. Kesuke and Tomo back off wisely, their hands up in the air.

"Kai, uh, hi," Wyatt greeted weakly, the crushing apprehension that had been crippling him all day rushing through his body all at once. His knees and stomach seemed to be planning some kind of mutiny on his body and the idea of 'upright'.

The grey haired boy turned to the other two. "Get out."

Kesuke nodded hastily. "Yep, sure thing, getting out."

Tomo shrugged and muttered under his breath, "We tried." They disappeared into the dormitories silently, walking stiffly.

Wyatt watched as Kai neatly took off his shoes and placed them into his locker, sliding on his indoor shoes in their stead. His heart was thudding a million miles an hour, rolling around his chest like a demented hamster on a wheel. Tomo and Kesuke dropped out of existence.

There was an uncomfortable silence as their eyes locked.

Despite asking to 'talk', Kai had no idea how to do that kind of thing. He wasn't the most communicative person ever and figured Wyatt would lead them into it or something. His hands clenched at his side. He sure as hell knew he didn't want to do it here so the world can see him humiliate himself.

"Let's go to your room."

Wyatt's eyes fluttered wide. He gulped. No witnesses huh? But nodded anyway. "O-okay."

The walk up the stairs and to his room had enough tension to bake a cake with it.

Wyatt shut the door behind him, willing his hands to detach from the knob and his feet to stop their desperate twitching to run away. He heard Kai sit down on his bed and swallowed again, inhaling and exhaling quietly to calm himself. Even so, he kind of wobbled unsteadily to sit down on the opposing lounge chair.

They stared at each other some more.

Wyatt noted that Kai's jaw was growing tenser with every moment passed in silence, and he didn't have enough saliva to swallow anymore as a reaction.

Kai cleared his throat uncomfortably, his fingers digging into Wyatt's comforter. "You like me?"

"I-"

"As a friend," Kai hastily amended.

"Y-"

"Because that was what I meant," Kai paused again, and Wyatt didn't try to answer this time. "Before. When I asked you."

"Oh." Wyatt wished the floor would open up and swallow him and mash him up into blob because that's what he deserved. He'd thought he had just hurt Kai's feelings or something, but apparently, he'd also managed to completely misinterpret and take advantage of Kai's infrequently shown good intentions. Shit. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have presumed-"

"Don't be sorry," Kai interrupted, and Wyatt was amazed to see pink flush across the other guy's cheeks. "It was... it was nice."

Wyatt snapped his mouth closed and tried not to look like a fish.

"I just didn't expect it," Kai concluded lamely.

"I'm sorry," Wyatt repeated, for lack of anything else to say.

Pause. Silence.

"So you like me?" Kai asked again, and the confusion was apparent in his voice. "In that way?"

Guh. Wyatt looked at those red eyes, and couldn't interpret what that meant for the pounding in his ears. He didn't think he could lie anyway, even if it meant it ruined their friendship. "I... yeah. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, and you... I just... like you." The blood rushed to his cheeks and threatened to explode his head.

The silence was unbearable.

Kai fidgeted, and tried to sort out his feelings. "You're distracting. You made me lose today."

Great. Wyatt was a poor excuse for a human being. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising." Kai ran a hand through his hair in sheer frustration. "I just wanted to make sure of something."

"Okay," Wyatt said hesitantly.

"Could you..." Kai stopped, looked at him, his eyes willing him to understand without making him say it. Wyatt stared back blankly and nervously. Kai growled softly to himself. "Could you... could you do it again? You know, kissing."

Wyatt couldn't breathe. That was the last thing that he expected to come out of Kai's mouth. He had braced himself to be torn to pieces by the friendship ending speech, have his heart broken by angry words or something along the lines of never seeing or coming in contact with Kai again, because honestly, that's what he deserved.

"What?" He must be hallucinating..

"Argh, don't make me repeat it." Wyatt kept staring at him blankly. Kai bit his lip. "Kissing. You and me. Can we try it again?"

"Oh, okay." Wyatt had no idea what he just agreed to. His brain wasn't working. Agreeing seemed to be the safest answer.

Kai was looking at him expectantly. "I'm no expert, but doesn't that generally involve being a little closer?"

There was just no communication between his body and his brain anymore. Red alert. Wyatt found himself standing in front of Kai, at a loss.

A hand snagged uncertainly on his shirt before forming a good grip and he realised he was being tugged down. Lips that were softer than they had any right to be touched his own, questioning. They rested against his, closed but firm and it took him a while to realise what the hell was happening.

He was kissing Kai.

Kai was kissing him.

His hand flailed and landed on Kai's shoulders, the movement surprising the other boy to open his mouth and suddenly they were really kissing, mouths sliding together slickly, hot and eager, tongues tentatively reaching out to lick each other's lips and finding themselves tasting the other boy and not getting enough of it.

Wyatt felt Kai's hand slide into his hair, tugging him more insistently downwards and he couldn't help the small noise of pleasure as his tongue was being sucked into Kai's hot mouth, careless of the mashing of their noses or the clicking of their teeth. The answering muffled groan that rumbled from Kai's lips seemed to evaporated into him, making Wyatt squeeze his eyes shut and just, hold on as he opened his mouth and incoherently gasped for more. The vowels got lost in the dirty wet, nearly obscene sounds of their mouths rubbing together that somehow managed to be the best thing ever. He was drowning and not getting enough air, too hot and needy to think about anything but the fact that they were Kissing.

Kai pulled back first, panting in small hitching breaths, his eyes gone a dark rusted red.

Wyatt's eyes fluttered open, surprised at the continued grip on his hair, and aware of the other hand circling his hip.

"Oh." Kai's voice was throaty and low and it sent shivers up Wyatt's spine.

"Yeah. You kissed me." Wyatt accused, breathless.

"I didn't expect it to be, uh, like that." Kai blinked, and licked his lips, feeling how sensitive they were. He felt Wyatt's eyes follow his tongue and the heat that accompanied it was surprisingly strong. Kai knew, with a sinking feeling, that he was doomed.

"You like me too?" Wyatt guessed.

Kai nodded, helpless from the knowledge, that yes, he did.

The smile that lit up Wyatt's face settled it. Kai was doomed. Doomed in a way that threatened to consume his soul in way that made him gleefully plunge himself in head first. His brain threatened to turn into goo. He realised Wyatt had straddled his lap somewhere along the way, his body pressed up close and warm against his chest. Kai could feel their heartbeats pound together, fast and mismatched like a rainstorm.

Wyatt's hand came up to cup his cheek, a thumb tracing the edge of a flushed, tinged nearly lavender triangle. He was probably grinning like a loon.

Kai ducked his head a little, unused to having someone smile like that, just for him. His eyes refocused somewhere on Wyatt's collar, suddenly wanting to kiss him again and keep that smile between them forever.

"Can… can I stay here tonight?"

Wyatt felt himself go red. "Kai?"

Kai realised how that might've sounded. "To sleep. I… I like it here. It's quiet."

Wyatt smiled. "Sure." A mischievous look crept over his face. "Plus, if we want to do anything we probably need to move to your room. Dormitory rules afterall."

Kai's eyes widened. Wyatt wasn't implying- "Wha-"

Wyatt laughed and leaned in to kiss him again, firmly, wiping away the questions or any constructive thought at all from Kai's mind.

Instead of dwelling on it, Kai let him.

----------------

The End.

A/N: Collapses.

Thanks to all the reviewers who never gave up, my beta Arleh, who took up the job when Opal finally quit me like a bad drug addiction, and everyone who has gotten this far in the fic. Tell me what you think of this, hate it? Love it? Love to hate it? Does it bring back the nostalgia of beyblade times past when Wyatt was the cutest thing ever and Kai lived to be molested? Too sappy, too cliché, too fixated on metaphor and boy lust? Your thoughts are my food. smile


End file.
